


Violent Prince

by Dramono



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternia society, Gen, Inqusition-esque Orphaners, Pirates, The Amporas has some messed up beliefs, The Condesce is a psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramono/pseuds/Dramono
Summary: Beware thou warrior of stars, creature of conquest, war, and squares. Beware, for the hunter of hunters is lurking in the silent darkness. He searches and hungers, as he tries to sate a hatred more true than most of thy kin can ever fathom. Hueless creature of light serving thy queen, who searches and yearns for the day he can sink his teeth into the tender flesh of thy throat with care for neither thy cause nor thy goal. Step out of line and he shall come, talk ill words and he shall hunt, fail thy queen and he shall feast. Beware, thou trolls of Alternia, for the Orphaners move once more, beware thou killers of all, for the angel is coming for thou.





	Violent Prince

The Imperial Condescension had many pets, many lovely, wonderful pets she adored and cherished and fussed over with all her collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system. They weren't called that of course, usually they took cute, little titles like admirals or court masters, but they were her pets nevertheless. They were her favourites, those she kept closest to her court, those she gave privileges no other trolls could possibly dream of, and those she gave the most important, and difficult, tasks. Of course, they had to prove themselves quickly, less she would discard them and use them to feed her other pets. She had no time or interest to waste on the pathetic and weak. Her pets were the greatest military strategists, the strongest of her soldiers, the most cunning court members, or even just the best in a recuperacoon, she wasn’t picky.

Most of her pets came to her by their own accord, eager to sit by her table and relish in her scraps. Some of them were recommended by other of her pets, students and subordinates, some of them caught her attention by themselves, and some of them received the honour because of great acts to the empire. But then, there were the other ones. Those who didn’t become her pets voluntarily. The wild beasts she caught and tamed herself. They were the true jewels of her collection, and among those few numbers was one of her newest and sweetest catches.  
When she first got it, the reason for its sweetness hadn’t been because of its own value, but rather because of its previous owner. That even though it wasn’t raw pet material, it wasn’t a solitary, easily swayed, soloist either. It had already been tamed, by a heiress. It had been the bubbly one, though if that had been the one hundred and eleventh or the one hundred and twelfth she could never recall, the one who had died with that infuriatingly contend smile on her face. She had taunted the Condescension even though she was dead, even though the tyrian liquid of her body had been spilling all over the floor, so the idea of making her most devoted subject a pet had seemed like the perfect revenge. Especially when he had been sitting there, cradling the body of the fallen heiress, stroking her wild hair with violet tears falling to the floor, rocking back and forth. It became even better once she realised what blood-sign of the young troll was. Aquarius, the sign of the traitorous high-orphaner himself. She wouldn’t just be making a pet out the bubbly heir’s servant, she would be making a pet out of the first troll who ever truly betrayed her.

At first, the little one had been anything but cooperative. He had bit, struggled, and destroyed everything he could get his clawed hands on. Not even the lowblood servants serving his food were safe, and in a long time, the floor in front of his respite block was coated in thick, dry layers of burgundy and brown. To the Empress, it was hilarious. Gladiator battles, one of the few thing she truly missed from her planetary life, was not something easily accommodated on a ship, and the video feed of the terrified dirt-bloods stepping into the room with minimal chances of survival was one of the best substitutions for beast-struggles she had found in ages. She, of course, was in no danger herself whenever she chose to enter those chambers, as no matter how much her little beast wanted to, he had no means to slay her. His claws and fangs could not penetrate her skin, and there was nothing suitable as a weapon in the room. She would not gamble her own life on something like this. She never really did anything when she was there, merely sat on the multi sectioned relaxing place, and spoke. She was the only one allowed to speak with him, the only one allowed to acknowledge his existence.

The little violet-blooded pet wasn’t pleased with it at first. He kept pacing around in frustrated circles, casting her dark looks of spite, contempt, and, to her utmost delight, fear. But as time passed, the solitude and inclosed life began to break him, and he eventually opened up to her, desperate for the attention he had been deprived for so long. She probably reminded him of his previous owner as well. An older, cleverer, prettier, and much more patient version of his beloved heiress. They were of the same blood after all, the same royal liquid swirling in their veins, only parted by time. She would listen as he spoke, absorbing and learning, and as time she learned who he was, and in turn how best to manipulate him. He told her how he had grown up in a shipwreck turned hive on an island in the demonica hexagon, leaving the empress angry at herself for never guessing that the filthy traitor had sought hiding there in his last days, about his studies of military history, his feelings regarding her late descendant, the toll and stress of serving Gl’bgloyb when it had proven too tedious for the bubbly one, and anything else that might catch his fancy. It was as if all restraint and secrecy within him had been worn to shreds, preventing from staying quiet, and slowly, very slowly, he broke. He was tamed, and became another beautiful gem ready for her collection. Even though he was still melancholic, rarely spoke, and hardly left the complex of quarters he had been given, he was hers. The only thing needed now would be a turning point, a moment for him to prove his worth and make a stand within her court, less her other pets would eat him alive. It would also be a way for him to find a place, perhaps at court, perhaps in the army, she didn’t really care. In the end, his true worth was not in his usefulness, but the sweet feeling that she had taken what once belonged to the bubbly one, the one who had denied her victory, the one who smiled. Now she could smile all she wanted, for the empress had had the last laugh. She had won.


End file.
